SOS: Save Our Sam
by aeriedescent
Summary: In their junior year, Sam gets caught up in an infamous Seattle gang. Freddie and Carly are panicked by her repeated absences. Meanwhile, something is brewing under the streets of Seattle. SEDDIE T for swearing, violence, sexual reference. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**-SOS; Save Our Sam-**

Sounds of a struggle filled the crispy night air. An angry shriek echoed against the walls of a small first floor apartment building. Other resident were either used to them, or just didn't care enough to come down and see what the noise was all about. The sound of glass shattering rang out through the street followed by more angry screams that would make little children squirm in their sleep. A petite girl around the age of 17 exited the small, run down apartment. Her eyes were red and puffy, and tears mixed with blue mascara trailing down her face. Various cuts and scrapes covered her bare arms. The street lamps caught the sparkles on her eyelids and the tears down her face shimmered as she walked down the empty street. She walked until she couldn't see the sad excuse of a home. Then she sat on the curb of a street. She rubbed her arms in attempt to fight of the cold, and sighed when it didn't help much. She sighed again when she realized she left any source of food in her room, and there was no way she way going back there when her mother was having a drunken fit. She then buried her face in her hands, hoping nobody would drive past her and see her this vulnerable. It was pathetic. She was pathetic, just like her mother had screamed at her many times. She suppressed a sob and dug her dark nails into her palm. _Stupid Sam, stupid, stupid, stupid…_

- - - - - -

"I wonder what happened to her…"

"Lee, hay Chico, we don't have space for another."

"But look at her, her parents are probably alcoholics. She has scrapes and bruises all over her. We can't let her stay here. Somebody could get their hands on her…you know what I mean"

"Well its not like it doesn't happen here anyway…"

"Angelina! That's horrible, woman, oh right. You are too."

" Oi Dios, go die in a hole Lee. See if I care."

"Aw babe, you'd miss me like crazy!"

"In your dreams Chico. Just grab the girl and we'll let her stay for a bit. She must have some other place to stay."

"Yeah… But doesn't she look kind of familiar? Like I swear I've seen her before somewhere…"

"I don't know. Lets just go before the police show up looking for a missing girl."

- - - - - -

I woke up with the sick realization that it was Monday. And that I had an oral report due today. That I hadn't done. _Shit._ I rolled lazily out of my bed, which seemed harder than usual, and searched for my slippers with my feet. But instead my feet hit cold ground. I cringed and opened my eyes. _Holy shit-balls_. I wasn't at my house. I looked down at myself; I was wearing the same sweats and tank top I was wearing last night…_Oh God last night_…That's when I started screaming.

Okay have you ever been in one of those situations where you go to this really bomb party, and get totally wasted (No? Well you're boring.) and wake up on your best friends couch and don't remember anything from the night before? Well that's what I was feeling like at the moment. Minus the hangover, which was a plus, I guess…

Anyway, after about a minute of screaming, a tall, dark skinned man entered the room.

"Jesus, woman stop screaming!" He said, giving me an annoyed. My jaw dropped.

"I wake up in a strange place, and I don't remember anything, and _your_ telling _me_ to stop screaming?!" I yelled, outraged. I wanted o knock his lights out.

He looked at me dumbly for a moment, and then nodded his head.

"Holy shit, did you rape me?!"

- - - - - -

A pale, tattooed man rapped his knuckles impatiently against his steel desk. He stared at the white envelope in front of him with a pained expression his face. His fingertips skimmed the paper momentarily, the word 'S N A K E' stretching over his fingers and thumb. But he retreated his hand as the large metal door flung open. A dark skinned man walked in, his hand holding an ice pack over his eye. He looked annoyed.

"Damn, Lee! What happened?" The dark haired, pale man asked.

"That woman can throw punches! Look at this!" He momentarily removed his ice pack and showed his companion his bruising eye. It was swollen and a purple color. The man cringed at the sight and turned his head.

"What'd you say to her?" he inquired softly.

"I told her to stop screaming, she's got lungs too, man. And then she started freaking out and accused me of _raping_ her! Then I tried calmly explaining to her what the situation was and she went crazy woman on me!" He told angrily, flailing his arm not in use. "Drew, why don't you go talk to her?" the man in question sighed, and then stood up. He started exiting the room, then stopped and returned to grab the letter. He continued out the door, putting the letter in his back pocket.

"Who's that letter from?" Lee asked curiously.

"David."

- - - - - -

"Samantha Puckett."

"She's not here."

"Absent, again. What a pity."

"Freddie, Sam's not here and she's not answering her phone. I'm worried."

"She just probably O.D.'d on ham and fell asleep. I wouldn't worry too much, Carly."

"Thanks, Freddie. Your probably right."

"Aren't I always?"

"Oh shut it."

- - - - - -

_**Okay so this is the first chapter, err prologue. Whatever you want to call it I guess. Sorry if all the POV switching confused you. I might continue chapter in this format. Who knows? Anyway Updates might be spread apart. It depends on if I feel inspired to write, which hopefully I will. Hope you liked it!**_

_**-Kimi-**_

**I do not own any iCarly characters. **


	2. Chapter 2

**SOS: Save Our Sam**

- - - - - -

"So is somebody going to explain to me why I'm… wherever I am?"

"Yeah, I will."

"And you are…?"

"Andrew."

"Yeah…"

"Okay well let me first explain where you are. Right now we are in an underground-"

"No way! Really?"

"-Tunnel. Yeah, anyways. So a long time ago, you know when they had massive flooding here in Seattle?'

"Uh…. Lets pretend I know."

"Okay then. Well some business owners didn't want to wait until the waters subsided, so they built their stores underground. But then after some kids died down here, they claimed it unsafe and returned to the ground.'

"Whoa! What if their spirits are still like roaming here! That'd make such a tight scary movie!"

"Umm… sure…'

'Sorry, continue."

"So a couple years back, me and my… um buddy were looking for a place to stay. We then stumbled across a small abandoned building and we went inside. It was crumbling and old. But we found a trap door under a rug and we opened it. So it leads down into here. Where we are right now. So… yeah."

"Man you suck balls at telling stories. I still think you should make a movie though."

- - - - - -

A thin brunette paced back and forth in the colorful studio. She was biting her nails in a nervous trance. She then proceeded to sit down, and then quickly stand back up. Her dark haired companion watched her with a mixed expression: worry and confusion.

"Carly-" he began

"Don't 'Carly' me. I will not stop pacing until Sam calls." She snapped immediately. The boy gave her an offended look.

"Well then." He muttered, offended. He sighed, and continued to pull a sleek black phone out of his pocket. He ran his finer over it absently as it blinked to life. He tapped the phonebook application and scrolled down to a name.

Sam Puckett.

_God Sam, where are you?_

- - - - - -

Carly and Freddork,

Jesus. You guys will never believe where I am! I'm freaking underground! Like under the ground! Wicked, I know right! So anyways, last night I well ran into some people. I didn't really have anywhere to say cause my mom forgot to give me the keys when she went out of town. So I was just chilling, thinking about some ham, and they pulled up and let me come with them. So they have this really tight place, UNDERGORUND! So I'll just be here for a while, so stop worrying about me! Jeez. So anyway, just let Gibby fill in for me. iCarly crowd loves him,.. or his tummy, whatever. So uh see you guys later… Yeah.

Sam

P.S. This in an email cause I'm running out of texts this month and it'd take to long to text.

- - - - - -

"So this is the kitchen… were we make food…" Andrew trailed off awkwardly. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Shocker." I muttered, making a beeline to the refrigerator. "Got any ham?" I asked, giving him an over-the-shoulder look.

"Uh…"

"Damn."

"Yeah we need to go get some food." Andrew said awkwardly. I was beginning to realize that he didn't seem very social. I voiced my thoughts offhandedly as I dug through there cupboards. I could immediately feel his glare into my back.

"Well maybe I don't have all the time in the world to socialize considering I have to run a gang here!" Andrew shouted at me. Jeez, what a hotheaded kid. Note to self: he will probably use a gun if you make him too angry cause he's in a gang... Wait... did he say a gang? This is a gang?! Holy shit! I've been staying with a gang?! Calm down Sam... Maybe they won't kill you... and besides, you can take them! Oh shit I'm screwed. Maybe they do this a lot… Lead innocent (COUGH COUGH) kids into their underground lair and murder them…Goodbye cruel world, I never really liked you, but alas I will miss you. Send my regards to Carly… and Spencer… And that nub Freddie. And tell my English teacher to fuck off. Goodbye!

"Did you say... a gang?" I whispered. He took a step closer and gave me a hard look.

"Welcome to the Snakes kitchen."

"As in the Seattle Snakes?" The more I thought about it, the more obvious it became that this place was a gang; the burly guys with tattoos of snakes walking around. The identical tattoos on every body's knuckles or forearm. God Sam! You such an idiot! How could you not tell?

"Then why haven't you guys like... killed... me?" I raised my eyes to meet his again. He had a far off look, but it still remained locked on me. I swallowed.

"Why do you think?"

"How am I supposed to know?!"

"Sam, let's just say we think your Snake material."

- - - - - -

"So… Are you like a real tattooist?"

"No."

"Yay…"

"First tattoo?"

"Uh-huh."

"That's what I thought."

"So is this gonna hurt-OW!"

"Yeah."

"Holy shit! What are you doing to my arm?!"

"Giving you a tattoo. What else?"

"Urgh… I hope you get struck by lightning."

- - - - - -

"What movie do you wanna watch?" Freddie asked quietly, facing the wide selection of the Shay movies. He turned to face her when he realized she wasn't listening to him. "Um… earth to Carly!"

'What?" She said, snapping out of her trance, meanwhile returning her gaze from the door to Freddie. Freddie gave her an annoyed look but repeated the question. "Oh. Um, any movie works."

"Gee thanks…How about Slum dog Millionaire? I've heard it's really good."

"Okay, sure." Freddie put in the movie and clicked the play button after the previews. He then turned off the light switch and made his way back to the couch. He noticed Carly was looking of into space again.

"Carly, Sam is okay. She'll come back, like she said in her email." Carly gave him a nervous look, and leaned onto his should when he sat down.

"I'm just so worried about her." He sighed again and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her forehead in a brotherly manner.

"She'll be fine, like she always is. Now lets just watch the movie." She nodded and started watching the movie.

"And, thanks Freddie." She smiled up and him and he returned the smile happily.

- - - - - -

I woke up to the sound of a door opening and closing. My eyes cracked open slowly and I realized I was still in the Shay apartment. Carly must have returned to her bedroom after the movie was over, and I must have fallen asleep. The next thing I knew, a head of long blond hair was laying down on my extended legs. I looked down at her small form, as her breathing began to slow.

"Sam?" I whispered. She didn't reply so I figured she must have been asleep. As I began to realize that she was home, a feeling of relief washed over me. _She's okay, she's okay… _Sam turned slightly so her head was resting on the crook of my knees, her right arm tucked under her face. I then noticed her left forearm exposed to my sight. I wasn't sure if it was really or if the darkness was playing tricks on my mind, but adorned on her forearm was a long sinister tattoo of a snake in the shape of an 'S'.

_Why does it look so familiar?_

- - - - - -

**Okay so SUPER sorry about the long wait. I've been super busy. Last weekend I had my last volleyball tournament and this really important piano recital where I play 10 memorized songs in front of a judge (Scary, I know.) And I hoped you know that I was trying to establish a more brother/sister relationship between Carly and Freddie. I think that by now Freddie would have matured out of his crush for Carly. So yeah. So I hope you enjoyed the second chapter!! **

**-kimi**


	3. Chapter 3

**(**_Italics-_ Freddie's POV, Freddie's thoughts in normal.**)**

**(**Normal- Sam's POV or 3rd person, Sam's thoughts in _italics__**)**_

SOS: Save our Sam

White walls surrounded me. It was quiet. Very silent. So silent that I could hear my breathing: inhale, exhale, inhale, and exhale. It was nice. So very quiet. It reminded me of sleeping. Maybe I was sleeping. That would be nice, I haven't slept nicely in years. I opened my eyes slowly (they were closed?) and was met with more white walls. They seemed soft. Like clouds. I imagined blue skies along with clouds, and they appeared. I laughed happily. Then there were warm hands around me, holding me, rocking me. So nice and warm…I turned my head so I could see the face of the arms that were embracing me. Above me sat a lovely woman. She had long blonde curly hair, perfect curls falling over her shoulders. And big bright blue eyes stared down at me, and her coral red lips smiled at me. Her teeth matched the walls around me. And her skinned practically glowed. She reminded me of somebody… But I couldn't remember whom. I didn't really want to remember. She smiled brilliantly at me again. She then took my wrists and stood me up. I followed, examining my short legs. And my short arms connected to my small hands, holding onto the woman's hands. I laughed as I noticed our skin color was the same. She spun me around and I laughed harder, joy shooting through my every fiber. Suddenly she stopped. A panicked look crossed her face, and the blue sky above us turned a dark foul, gray. My previous joy drained from my body, a fear filling its place.

"What's wrong?" I wanted to scream, but I couldn't find my voice. She took my face in her soft, long hands and whispered "Sam, remember I am always here." She then pointed to my heart. "Right here." She repeated, her urgent voice sounded so familiar. Then her hands left my face and I watched her be dragged away by a terrifyingly beautiful creature.

"Remember, Sam!" She shouted, tears running down her face. Her white dress was stained with red handprints, and I watched her disappear behind a white fog. I was confused. Why did she leave? Why did she want me to remember? What was that red creature? And as if my thoughts were being voiced through an intercom, a sinister yet silky voice answered.

"I'm you." A red blur surrounded me, the word echoing all around me. I was really scared now. Tears started leaking down my face. "Aw. Poor baby, don't cry."

The blur stopped in front of me, and another woman appeared in front of me. She had icy white skin, with a long blood red snake coiling up her leg wrapping snugly around her hips then sliding up between her bosoms and fitting comfortably around her neck. But it didn't seem to move at all, so I figured it must have been a tattoo. Her hair danced like fire, and licked at her cheekbones. But her eyes were icy blue, like the color of the other woman's eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of you." She said in a sickly sweet way, making shivers radiate through my spine. She glided over until she was behind me, and wrapped and icy hand around my wait and another pressed something against my temple. I started crying again, I didn't like this at all.

"I'll take _good_ care of you baby." She made a movement at the side of my head and an immense pain shot through my skull and a loud 'BANG' echoed throughout the room. I would have preferred knifes cutting my throat a million times. But soon the pain stopped, and a soft darkness surrounded me.

- - - - - -

I woke up breathing hard. My throat felt like it was closing and I was gasping for air. I grasped the couch under me and squeezed it until my knuckles turned white. _Please God help me breathe! _Then suddenly a plastic tube was forced into my mouth and gas was released into my throat. And soon the air came rushing back into my lungs. I took multiple grateful gulps of air before turning to see who had saved me.

"You should really get checked for asthma." A low raspy voice said. But not the creepy-murder-slash-stalker voice, just sleepy. I stared at Freddie for a moment before nodding my head. "You okay?" he added

"Yeah, just…yeah." I managed; I didn't really feel like talking. "Thanks."

"No problem. My mom is positive I have asthma, even though I don't. So she makes me carry around an inhaler. But you probably need it more than I do." He said, handing me the small device. I took it without hesitation, it might come in handy.

After sickening silence, Freddie broke it with his many questions.

"Where were you? Are you staying? Who were you with?" I could feel his eyes boring into my skull. Can I tell him? Will he run of to his mommy and tattle?

"Listen Freddork, if you tell anybody about me being all weak-ish here, I will beat you till your considered orange pulp. Got it?" he nodded so I continued. "I was with some friends. I already told you that, didn't you guys get the email?"

"Yeah, but it was kind of vague." He whined at me.

"What does vague mean?" he gave me a stupid look.

"Sketchy, not clear."

'Oh. Well I'm tired. Goodnight." I rolled over onto the opposite side of the couch and curled into a ball, hoping I'd dropped the conversation. I heard a large sigh and smiled secretly to myself.

"I know you're awake, but I'll let you sleep. But, tomorrow were going to have to talk about that gang sign on your arm."

"Shit balls of fire."

- - - - - -

The sky was a mess of gray and storm clouds. It was regular Seattle weather but today it seemed depressing, for one young man, more than others. He walked slowly down the damp trail, watching the stones pass by him. _Olivia Smith, 1989-2008. _He stopped. Dread fell over his shoulders like weights. His fingers shook and he ran them through his long hair to keep occupied. He felt his demeanor cracking, and was thankful everybody else thought he was out for something important that only he knew about. I was the truth, somewhat. He always left this day, for the whole day. Nobody dared to question him about it. He was the leader, and he could do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted. That's why he was here. Mourning over a dead girl. Because he could do whatever he wanted.

- - - - - -

_By morning she was gone. She always felt like wind slipping through mi fingers. She probably is tying to avoid the discussion that would have to happen. You can't disappear and not expect your friends to not want an explanation. I sighed for probably the billionth time at her stubbornness. I stared up at the Shays ceiling and was glad that my mom was at an overnight nurse convention. I stood up and stretched, my back felt tight from sleeping on that small couch. _

"_Morning Freddie." Carly skipped down the steps, _she always was a morning person. "_Sleep well?" she joked, pointing to the couch and me stretching._

"_Best night of sleep in my life." I muttered. She grinned at me and made her way to the kitchen._

"_Pancakes?" she asked, reaching for the cupboard._

"_Sure." I reached up and grabbed the batter box, which was on the top shelf and out of Carly's reach. _

"_Why are you so tall?" she silenced me when I opened my mouth. "Never mind. I don't want to hear it." I gave her an offended look, and started on the pancakes._

- - - - - -

"Guess what I found out today, Lee?"

"I don't know. But feel free to tell me."

"New Gang coming around here. Trying to take our territory."

"Ooh. Sounds like fun. What is our course of action, master?"

"Remember in sixth grade when we learned about that general Scott that had a plan in the Civil War?"

"No."

"Well it was called the Anaconda Plan. The plan was to surround the enemy and squeeze. Like an anaconda.'

"Genius. I'll get our troops."

- - - - -

**A/N: Okay I decided that I didn't like the chapter before. So I re-did it. I like this one a lot better. And BTW, if any of the Gang business sounds really dumb or unreal, it's probably because I've never been in one and have no idea how it works. So if that's the situation, please tell me about it and I'll fix it! Thanks for reading! And feel free to drop a review ;)**

**-kimi**


End file.
